Unknown Legend
by Kiwi-Hunnii
Summary: when Bella moved back to La Push her life was a mess, but soon she soon finds her soul mate, the only thing is things are getting weird on La Push and the pack need to realise times are changing. imprint story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I have another story in progress, but the thing is I am depressed and that story isn't helping lol. That is one of the reasons I have not updated because the last couple of months have been hard on me and I am finding it hard to cope. I am hoping that writing this story will help :) please review and don't worry I will finish my other story REVIEW PLEASE!!**

I couldn't believe it, I was finally coming home. I would be able to see Jake, Quil, Embry and Jared. They are all my friends from when I moved away two years ago. We lived in La Push and had been very close like family. My mum had cheated on my dad and had dragged me to Phoenix, I hadn't seen them since then, only talked to them on the phone.

I was so excited that I literally ran off the plane, grabbed my luggage and bounced on my toes scouting for my dad. When I finally saw him I shouted across the airport to him. " Daddy!" he turned and smiled and ran to me. I dropped my luggage and laughed as he picked me up and spun me around.

" Oh Bells it's great to see you again, I see you have grown quite a lot." he said as he put my back on my feet and gave me a good look. I laughed it was true, two years ago I was a small fifteen year old and now I was tall and my body was athletically toned. " Thanks I missed you so much"

we walked out of the airport and towards his car, " I missed you too, it hasn't been the same without you" he said with emotion as we headed home. I smiled, " So how is your mum?" he asked. I pushed the lump in my throat down. " Um... she is fine, her and Phil are still going strong" I said quietly, Charlie threw me an odd look but didn't ask me, which I was thankful for.

The rest of the way we caught up with each other, it was great being back and for once I felt safe. When we got back I ran straight inside, I gasped when two strong arms picked me up and spun me around. I screamed while the person just laughed. " aw Belly we missed you" said a very familiar voice.

He put me down and I screamed and launched myself back in his arms " Jakey, I missed you so much" he laughed and put me back down, I blushed when I looked up and saw he was only wearing shorts, and had a well toned body. Whew was it hot in here, or was it just me?

I looked up and saw lots of men that had similar bodies to Jake. " Hey bells" Quil, Jared and Embry said together. I screamed again and launched myself at them. The men in the room all laughed. " Aw guys I missed you" I said squeezing them tight in our miny group hug. "We missed you too"

I stepped back and saw my dad watching me with love shinning out his eyes, " so Bells these are the guys, Sam, Collin, Brady, Paul, Seth, Leah, Kim and of course you know those idiots" Jake said introducing me to them all. They all said there hellos. I looked at Sam last and I completely lost myself.

His eyes were a deep brown, as I stared at him I felt as if my world shifted, and all that mattered was that Sam could protect me. I forgot about the past, my surroundings, everything. Someone coughed and I turned to look at everyone. They were all either smiling or shocked.

" So what have I missed out?" I asked to break the silence. Jake laughed and pulled me onto his lap, I jumped when I heard what sounded like a growl coming from Sam. Everyone looked at him weirdly and I just looked at them confused.

Jake cleared his throat " Well, not much, as you can tell the group expanded and well that is pretty much it. So how come you moved back? Not that we don't mind" he laughed. I instantly stiffened as I remembered the feel of dirty hands on me, the shouting, the look of disgust. " You OK?" Jake asked worriedly feeling me tense. Everyone was looking at me weird.

I let out a breath and clenched my hands. "yeah" my voice was shaky, they all looked at me worriedly, especially Sam. " Um me and mum had a massive argument and she kicked me out" I said leaving out a huge part of it. I think most people knew I was keeping something but they didn't call me out on it.

" So you starting at high school on Monday?" Sam asked, his voice low and husky changing the subject.. I loved his voice, I could listen to it all day. " Yeah, what year you guys in?" I asked though mostly to the hotty across from me. " Collin and Brady are in Jr high and the rest are in your year, and I have just left" Sam said.

" Cool, well I am going to unpack, it was nice meeting you guys" I said as I walked out. As I walked up the stairs I stopped and listened to them talking.

" So Sam I see you imprinted on Bella" I heard dad say. Imprint what was that? " yeah, I did" Sam's husky voice replied. " Well I guess that we need a bonfire and explain everything to her." Jake said. " I'm glad we don't have to keep this away from her. And Sam if you ever hurt her I will kill you"

" I couldn't even if I tried" Sam said back with certainty. I walked the rest of the way to my room thinking over what they had just said. What was imprinting? And what did that have to do with me? I unpacked, today was Friday so I had the rest of the weekend to catch up with everyone. I fell asleep thinking of Sam.

I woke up to having ice water thrown over me.

I screamed and jumped out of bed. I saw all the guys there laughing at me Jake had the bucket. When he saw my face he immediately chucked it at Paul. " It wasn't me" he shouted quickly. I let out a growl and launched myself at him " JACOB BLACK YOU ARE SO DEAD" I pushed him on the floor and pinned him.

Everyone was laughing at our little show, " Guys help," Jacob pleaded. They all shook their heads laughing, I got up and made Jake follow me I pushed him in the bathroom and put the water on freezing. I pushed Jake and got Jared to hold the door. " Bella don't do this let me out, please I'm sorry" he pleaded. I noticed he wasn't shivering, that water had been freezing to me.

I frowned " isn't that cold?" I asked the confusion leaking into my tone. Everyone stiffened, but Jake quickly said "i-it is s-sssooo le-let meee o-ut" he stuttered. I smirked and let Jared open it " Remember Jakey pay back's a bitch, especially when dealing with me" I said as I turned and sauntered off to me room, leaving everyone behind me laughing.

I got dressed and changed my bedding and walked downstairs. " so what up with the rude awakening?" I asked sitting next to Sam on the couch. I felt heat come off him. " Woo you OK there Sam, your feeling hot" I said without thinking. " that is what she said" Jake laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Sam again, but the moment our eyes met I felt that connection again. " anyway..." Jared started " we are having a bonfire tonight, you know telling old legends same old same old, you coming?" I smiled, remembering the ones we had before I left " Sure wouldn't miss it for the world." just as we started talking my phone rang.

I stiffened when I saw the number.

" Hello" I said my voice quiet.

" Bella" drawled Renee " so I see you made a safe landing, at least you can do something right." she sneered.

" What do you want?" I asked with venom. I felt Sam lift me up and put me in his lap. I instantly relaxed and leaned into him.

" is that any way to talk to your mother?" she spat.

" I believe you aren't my mother any more, not after you believed that bastard" I hissed. I noticed everyone watching me looking at me confused.

" don't talk to me with that tone" she hissed back

" I will talk to you any way I want" hissed.

" Well Phil wanted you to know that he will be visiting soon to sort I everything out, he felt bad for the way things ended." I stiffened again my hands started shaking. Sam started rubbing soothing circles in my back. I threw him a thankful look.

" Tell him no, I don't want to see him, I have a life here and he is not going to ruin it for me. As for the way he feels bad he should, it's all his fault and if you would just open your eyes you would know I was telling you the truth." I yelled.

" you got a life. Don't make me laugh. And it wasn't his fault, as for opening my eyes you did just that and showed me what a failure of a daughter you are." she hissed at me.

" Bella put it on loud speaker" Charlie said. I hadn't realised he was standing there until now. I put it on loud speaker.

" I am so glad you have gone back to your dads, so I don't have to see your face any more. Having you was the biggest mistake I had ever made" she yelled. Everyone gasped and looked at me, I felt the tears falling.

" Don't worry Renee, I won't ever see your face again, as for Phil, tell him if he ever steps into La Push I will kill him" I said with venom meaning every word.

I heard the phone being passed on to someone else. Phil's voice came on.

" Don't you think you have done enough damage to this family as it is? Why can't you just fuck off out of our lives? I am so glad you aren't my daughter, I probably would have killed myself than have to live with you as a disappointment." Phil hissed.

I hung up on him. Everyone was quiet watching me as I let the tears fall. Charlie came up to me and wiped away my tears. " Baby, what happened in Phoenix?" I shook my head. " Phil did something, he got caught and put the blame on me, Renee blew up and yelled shouting at me about how much she hated me and so on, she kicked me out. I'm glad she did though because I would have killed myself rather than live there any more." I whispered the last part.

They all looked at me with hurt expressions, Sam's was the worst, he looked like an abused puppy. I smiled at him letting him know I was over it, when in fact I was far from it. " what did he do?" Leah asked. I felt a tear slip as I remembered him touching me, calling me his whore, shouting that no one would want me after that. I shook my head clearing those thoughts " trust me when I say you don't want to know, I am going for a shower" I wanted to get the memory of his hands off my skin.

SAM POV

we had heard every single bit of that conversation thanks to our sensitive hearing. we sat there watching as my sweet Bella walked upstairs. " what do you think happened?" Seth asked Charlie. " I have no idea, but I know it has to be something big to make Renee talk to her like that." he whispered brokenly.

I couldn't believe her own mother had said that, I looked at Paul who was wiping at some tears. That was exactly what his mum had said before he phased, when his dad had moved on them. I felt so bad for my angel, I wish I could take all the pain away. We knew she was lying when she said she was over it, you could see the pain in her eyes.

" We have to make double sure now that she is part of our family no matter what" Leah said. We all looked at her shocked. Usually Leah was hostile to anyone she didn't know. "don't worry we will" I said meaning every word.

BPOV

I walked to the beach after my shower, I didn't want to see anyone. I sat on the sand and looked out at the sea. So many things had changed in just a short time, first Phil, then my mum, than coming here, then meeting the guys and now this strange pull I felt towards Sam.

I didn't realise how deep my thoughts were until I turned and noticed Sam was sitting watching me. I smiled at him " how long you been watching me?" I asked softly. He smiled and sat closer looking out to the sea when I did. " about an hour" he said. Wow I have been sitting here for well over an hour and a half.

"so we better get headed to the bonfire" Sam said after a while. He stood up and held out his hand. I smiled and took it, he pulled me up and kept hold of it as we walked down the beach. As we walked around a bend I saw the glow of the fire and the silhouettes of the guys. Sam sat next to me on a log and I looked around at everyone and smiled.

I stared into the fire, listening to everyone's banter, they were truly were a real family. I was knocked out my thoughts when Billy started speaking to me. " So Bella we have to explain a few things to you." I nodded and waited for him to go on.

" Well as you know we have legends of wolves, we need you to understand that they are true" Billy said in his deep voice, I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them. I looked at everyone and they were waiting for my reaction. I started to laugh but stopped when I saw that nobody was jumping up and saying 'fooled you'

"OK you can't be serious," I looked at them all again. I looked at my dad and he was looking at me with nothing but the truth in his eyes. I suddenly gasped. " your telling the truth." Billy nodded. "you also have to know that Sam imprinted on you" when he saw my confused expression he went on " imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate"

I looked at Sam who was carefully watching me. I suddenly laughed and he looked hurt " well that is good, at least I know I'm not just being a hormonal teenager" everyone joined in my laughing and Sam kissed my cheek. For a moment I stopped breathing and just stared at him.

I smiled and leaned in and kissed his lips, they were so smooth. It was as if my whole world shifted again, I didn't care any more about my life as long as Sam was there I knew I could survive.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had past since finding out about werewolves. I can finally say I am part of a real family, one where I belong and everyone has your back. My dad and I had gotten closer and it was great that he supported me with Sam, it really meant a lot to me. Me and Sam have gotten really close and act like a couple that have known about each other for years.

It was strange how I loved him so much. No matter how much I found out about him, I wanted to know more and it was the same with him. The only thing was he wasn't the one keeping things from everyone. I felt so bad that I couldn't tell them the real reason I was kicked out, but they wouldn't be able to handle the truth. And to be honest I can't either.

" Bella? You OK?" Sam's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked around the room, everyone was watching me. " I'm fine, just zoned out for a while" I said leaning into his side. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I loved the heat that came off his body.

I looked around and everyone were in their own little conversations, I looked at Sam and he leant down and gently bit my neck, as though he was going to tear a piece of skin off. I giggled and asked " Why do you always do that?"

Sam looked deep in my eyes " Because it marks you as mine, and it's also a sign of dominance." he said gently biting down again after he finished. " Does that mean I can mark you as mine as well? And show you my dominance?" I asked hoping I could, I didn't want to be someone's pet.

" Sure" Sam said offering his neck. I leant in and softly bit him, he sighed and pulled me onto his lap. " it also makes it better if the other offers their neck, otherwise it is like the one showing dominance is either punishing or putting the other in place" he said gently playing with my hair.

I burst out laughing when something clicked " What is so funny?" Seth said, the others turning to listen. " I see you have many dog characteristics" I said between laughing. " Well I hate to break it to you baby, but we are from the same family" Sam said smiling.

I just shook my head and snuggled into him more, I looked at Kim and Leah and got a sudden idea. " hey girls, wanna have a sleepover tonight?" I asked. They looked at each other and nodded. " Sure when I get my stuff, I will go to the store and get some ice cream and stuff" Leah said. I smiled, "Hm that leaves you guys to have some much needed guy time" Kim said.

I laughed " Yeah because you guys are seriously getting girly around us" I joked. " hey we are not, there are like three times as many guys as there are girls." Paul said puffing out his chest. " oh come on Paul we all know you like to doll up at the weekend and find the latest catch" I joked.

We all laughed as his face turned red from anger. " I do not, any way weren't it only the other weekend I saw you girls dressed up as guys and trying to hit on girls" he bit back. The guys all laughed harder except Jared and Sam. "You did what?" Sam said, in that calm tone that made know he was angry.

I blushed and looked at Kim and Leah " what it was a dare that Jake and Embry made us do" I said pouting. Sam and Jared turned their glares on them. " you made our imprints chat up girls?" Jared asked incredulously. " Um well yeah they lost a bet and any way Bella actually got some girl" Jake quickly said.

They all turned to me in shock, I looked at Leah and Kim and we all started laughing at the memory. " Oh man, that was so funny, especially when she wanted your number" Kim said, that just made me laugh even more " Oh no the best was when the girl walked up to her and said in a nasally voice that was meant to be seductive, and said ' hey come around often?' oh man I about peed myself" Leah said imitating a really horrible voice.

I clutched my sides remembering the girl doing exactly that. " I can't believe you actually got a girl to do that" Sam said incredulously. I laughed and wiped away my tears. " whew, hey I can be sexy any time I want." I said whispering in his ear knowing everyone could hear me. I heard Sam gulp loudly. I winked at everyone then turned to straddle him.

I kissed across his jaw and then down his neck " Baby any time you want, I can be your little wolf" I whispered seductively. I heard him swallow, I kissed my way back up and ended on his lips. Our lips moved in sync, he moaned when I trailed his bottom lip asking for entrance. We battled for dominance and I finally gave in, staying true to my word about being his wolf.

I could feel how excited he was on my ass. I broke the kiss and turned around, wiggling my bum a little pretending to get comfy, while making his squirm and breath in gasps. I winked and everyone laughed. I got up and sat in Paul's lap, he put his arm around my waist and everyone laughed as they saw Sam quick grab a cushion to hide his obvious arousal.

" that was not nice" he said pouting, I shrugged and looked at Paul " Paul don't you agree I was only trying to make a point and let him know I was serious?" everyone was hiding their laughter as Paul said " of course, I think you were doing the honourable thing by keeping true to your word and letting him know you were serious." we all burst out laughing, when suddenly I was chucked into Seth's lap and Sam pinned Paul on the floor.

" hey Sam we all know you want a bit, but no need to jump the nearest man" Leah joked. Sam's growl just made us laugh harder. Sam pushed himself up, but not before he smacked Paul upside the head and held his arms out for me. I kissed Seth on the cheek and jumped into Sam's arms. "Hey Sam can I ride you some time?" I asked. I suddenly blushed the colour of a fire engine when everyone laughed.

" NO NO I MEANT AS WHEN HE IS PHASED!" I yelled over their laughter. Hiding my face in Sam's neck Paul shouted out " Oh man, you imprinted on one great girl, hey do you think I could test her out?" the next thing I knew I was in Seth's lap again and Sam and Paul were phased and running off into the woods. The guys all looked at me and Leah and Kim took pity on me " Look all you want guys but that hot chick is all Sam's" Leah giggled. " yeah and what a fine man he is" I sighed as I leant into Seth.

That night blew past, Sam and Paul came back an hour later laughing, and wouldn't you know it was when I had just finished cooking. The girls went home to get their stiff and cam back half an hour later. We shoved the guys out the door and got down to some serious bonding time.

" So Leah, ever thought who you would like to imprint on?" I asked curiously as we helped ourselves to chocolate flavoured ice cream. " I have thought about it... I did want it to be Sam... when we went out, but seeing you two together I know I could never give him, what you can. Now I don't know I spose I will just wait till Mr Right makes his fabulous appearance" she giggled.

I laughed " don't worry there's someone out there for everyone. Hey maybe we should go around the mall and stare at all the guys and see if anything happens" Kim said which had us all laughing. " Yeah until security come and arrest us for oggling." I laughed. " hey well you never know it could always be the security guard" Kim joked. " OH MY GOD, that would be so funny, think of their children all wrinkly just like their daddy" I laughed. Leah sat there glaring as we laughed. We suddenly stopped when we both got a pillow in the face. " OMG PILLOW FIGHT" Kim shouted.

We each grabbed a pillow and hit each other as hard as we could. Well Leah stopped hitting as hard when she gave me a full force one. I went flying in the air and hit the wall. " oh no Bella are you OK?" Leah squealed as she ran over. I couldn't answer I was laughing so much, I just grabbed the pillow and chased her round the house.

After about an hour of that we all feel on the floor in a heap with the quilts and pillows. " oh man, I ain't had this much fun in age. You Miss Swan are something different." Kim laughed once we got our breathing back to normal. " Oh no Bella I am so sorry" Leah said with tears streaming down her face. " what you on about? And why are you crying?" I asked worried.

She didn't say anything as she got up and grabbed my hand mirror and handed it to me. I looked in and saw a massive lump on my forehead. " Wow Bella that looks painful" Kim said. Just as she said it I got a huge pain go through my head, Leah cried even more when she saw me wince. " Bella I am so sorry, I knew I was strong, I should have been more careful ..." she rambled on and on. " Leah shut up OK, I am fine as soon as I have had some pain killers I'll be fine, and anyway weren't it always you saying I had a dick on my forehead?" I said to cheer her up.

She laughed when I said that, she went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and some Nurofen. We settled down after that and watched seventeen again, Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging and lots more. We fell asleep a little past four in the morning.

I was woken to hushed whispers. " aw, don't they look so peaceful?" Paul said sarcastically " OK one, two three" " WAKE UP!" they all shouted. I heard Kim and Leah groaning and shout at them to shut up. I just groaned and held my head. It hurt so bad, it felt like someone was splitting it in two. " Bella, baby are you OK?" I heard Sam. I shook my head. " oh crap hold on babe" I heard Leah say before I heard her retreating footsteps.

I heard everyone's hushed whispers, trying to figure out what was going on. " here you are" I opened my eyes and grabbed the water and the painkillers. I heard everyone gasp and I looked at them questioningly. " On no baby, what happened?" Sam asked. I looked at him confused and then remembered my head. " Oh we just had a pillow fight and I ran into a wall." I whispered. " no you didn't, I hit her with the pillow and she flew into the wall" Leah said ashamed.

" WHAT" Sam yelled. " Argh, shut up. It wasn't anyone's fault we were just having a laugh, just got a little out of hand. And don't blame Leah Sam" I said. I got up and went upstairs to my room. I looked in my mirror and gasped. There on my head was an egg, bigger than the one last night and a dark purple colour.

I groaned this always happened to me. I was thankful that no one except Sam made a fuss over me for the rest of the day, it had gone by two days and I could finally show my face to civilization once again. But things were changing and if I had known that I would have never gone back out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated lately, lots of stuff had been going on. thanks for reviewing! Your comments mean a lot :) review please :)**

Three days had passed since I had had that awful egg on my head. And what a lot has happened in that short amount of time. For starters Paul had imprinted on a girl named Emily, she was really nice and always cooked for the guys. Paul lost his temper though one night and Emily was too close, her face is now dragged down on her right side, we all know Paul never meant to hurt her, but he hates himself now. It was only when Emily literally slapped him round the face and reminded him she was still alive and healthy did he finally snap out of his god forsaken mood.

Quil imprinted on Emily's niece, a two year old named Claire, we all loved her. Jake imprinted on one of my old best friend's from when I went Fork's jr school. Her name was Angela and it was great that our friendship was now better than ever and the two years away from each other had done nothing to our old friendship. Seth and I became very close, I went to him when I needed to talk. Sam wouldn't leave me alone and banned pillow fights from the house unless we wore safety helmets, which were all thrown at his head.

We were all closer as a pack now and it was great to finally have a family were I belonged, where people loved me. Phil kept phoning me threatening that he would be coming down to claim me because I was 'his'. He scared me and everyone knew something was going on, but I kept denying that anything was happening. Sam was worst out of all of them, that stupid imprint connection told him just had scared and upset I really was and denying it only made him more concerned.

Besides all the good stuff, things were getting weird. The Elders were watching me, as if waiting for something to happen. So on top of all my usual drama that is in my life, I am even more anxious that everything around me might be changing. And by the way that the Elders were looking at me they think I might have a big part in it.

But Leah promised to take me and Kim shopping to make up for injuring me, which I fought against adamantly,(even though it would be a good distraction). It wasn't her fault. So that is where we find ourselves today, Seattle's mall. We left the boys, we didn't want their moaning and got down to some serious bonding time. We went in shop after shop, modelling clothes and laughing until we had tears streaming down our faces.

"Omg what about this one?" I asked walking out of the changing room trying to keep a straight face. They looked at me and we all burst out laughing. I was wearing a black knee length halter dress, which was covered in black feathers. "Hey that is one sexy bird" Kim managed to get out.

"Hang on stay like that, Kim come with me" Leah said walking off dragging a confused Kim behind her. I stood in front of the couches and mirrors and looked around. It wasn't very interesting. Leah and Kim came back five minutes later rushing into the changing rooms trying to hide their laughter.

They came out and I burst out laughing. They were both wearing the same outfit I was except Leah's was pink and Kim's was green. "wow we look hot" I said looking in the floor length mirror. I took out my iphone and we all posed I took lots of pictures.

We were laughing so hard and busy posing that we didn't notice the pack was watching us. " wow who knew Leah wanted to trade being a wolf to a bird?" Embry said laughing. We all let out a squeak of shock and whipped around to face them, but of course me being uncoordinated I tripped on my feet and fell flat on my face.

The pack all burst out laughing, I pushed the feathers out the way and stood up. "that was NOT funny" I whined, which made them laugh even more. "of course it wasn't baby" Sam said coming to hug me. "No I saw you laughing go away" he stopped and looked at me. I looked at all the guys and winked at the girls. I grabbed the end of my dress and slowly pulled it up. Kim and Leah caught on to what I was doing, and copied me.

Ever so slowly I pulled it further up my body, the guys were all watching us with their mouths wide open. I looked at Sam in the eye as I pulled it over my head. I looked at Kim and Leah and said " hmm now they shut up" they laughed and I walked up to Sam and placed and searing kiss on his lips. When he tried to deepen it I pulled back and I walked into the changing rooms and changed leaving the guys groaning.

" What the hell were you doing staring at my woman" Sam and Jared shouted at the same time. We heard a load if stutters and we all laughed and quickly got changed to help the others. " Now now Sam, you should be thanking them for complementing us on our hot bodies" Leah said as she walked past them, I winked at them and followed Leah making sure to swing my hips seductively.

We heard them rushing to pick up our shopping bags and catch up. I linked arms with Leah and Kim and we all laughed as we walked out the mall to our cars. We had left before they had even gotten to their cars. "that was hilarious, Bella seriously ever since you have been here things have gotten so much more fun" Leah said laughing.

"Thanks guys, it's nice to know you guys have excepted me as part of your family" I said, tears stinging the back of my eyes. "Aw Bella you are nice and the best sister any one could ask for, the rest of the world don't know what they are missing out on" Kim replied. I smiled happy that they have accepted me. I let my smile drop as I realised they probably won't like me any more once they find out the truth of my past.

We finally got back and I couldn't be any more thankful, I needed to get away. " hey guys I am going down to the beach, don't tell the guys I don't want to be bothered." I said before running towards the beach. It felt so good to run, it was as though all my problems left like the wind just blew them away. I stopped near the shore and sat down on the dry sand. So much had changed in only a month, I just couldn't believe my life before any of this happened.

I was so scared that when everyone found out they wouldn't except me any more, that they would be disgusted in me. I hope Sam will still love me no matter what, I know he loves me so I hope that he will remember I am the same person just with faults. I know my dad will be destroyed when he finds out, he would probably get his gun and go after him.

I was so worried about everything, I know they all have a right to know, but it was so hard to even think about what happened, I hate to think of what would happen when they found out. I was so lost in thoughts I didn't realise that the guys were sitting around me, even though I asked them not to " Wow Bells, don't think too hard, you might actually find your brain" Paul teased. I mentally shook my head to get rid of my worries and glared at Paul " well at least I might find mine, too bad you never will" I shot back. There was a collection of 'oooh's' around us.

" Well Bella, I don't need a brain, I just let my instincts take over" he shot back smugly. I narrowed my eyes " well, you can't be that instinctive if you can't even get up now can you" I said in an innocent voice, I didn't want them here, I wanted to be alone. The guy's were all laughing at Paul's expense " Well played my little Bella, but at least I don't go at any man I can, just to get some" he said with a hint of anger.

My eyes grew wide as I remembered Phil saying something just like that

_FLASHBACK_

_he pushed me down on his and Renee's bed " you dirty little slut, I bet you get with anyone you can just to have a little fun. But that doesn't matter, because you are my slut now" _

_I let the tears come as I tried to push him off, he bit me hard " the more you struggle the worse it is going to get" he shouted as he slapped me hard then grabbed my hands and held them above my head. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was brought back to the present day of everyone shouting my name. The tears slid down my face, I silently got up and ran up the beach and into the forest. I stopped after I had been running for what felt like hours, I leant against a tree and slid down it, pulling my legs to me.

My sobs grew louder as his voice kept repeating itself '_no one will ever love you...... dirty slut... you disgust me... ohhh your better than Renee... I might just make another appointment for us.... you belong to me...'_

I cried out angrily pulling my hair, trying to get his voice out of my head. I couldn't take it any more, I wanted an out, ' make it stop....make it stop...' I kept repeating over and over in my head, hoping it would get rid of my thoughts.

I felt a pair of arms around me, Sam's scent came over me and I grabbed his torso, holding on as if I depended on it. " shhhh, babe, make what stop?" his voice was husky and I realised he was crying as well. I hadn't realised I was speaking out loud. I held on tighter and cried and cried until I physically ran out tears.

Sam pulled back and gently pushed the hair out of my eyes, wiping the last of my tears from my face. " you OK?" he asked kissing my forehead. I was no where near OK, but I nodded and pulled him in for a hug again. " i-i lov-love you" I hiccuped. He kissed my hair and whispered " I love you too, sweetheart"

" do you realise how far you ran, I had to phase to catch up" he joked, his face got serious " never, ever run away from me again, I was so scared." he said as he picked me up and placed me on his back. We started to walk through the woods. " I'm sorry Sam, I just wanted to be alone" I whispered. I was so exhausted, the running and the tears had seriously taken a lot out of me.

"It's fine just don't do it again" he said bringing my hand from around his neck and kissing my palm. I laid my head on his shoulder and let sleep take me. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but I could faintly hear voices. " I found her two miles away, she was sure running from something. When I found her she kept repeating make it stop." I heard my Sam say.

"Look Sam I'm sorry, it's just you know how I loose my temper and I say things I don't mean. I will make it up to her I promise" I heard Paul say frantically. " you better" Sam threatened. I let sleep take me again.

I woke up to someone calling my name " Bells, Bells wake up" Paul said shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Wha ya wan" I said groggily. He laughed lightly and sat at the end of my bed. " I just wanted to say sorry and I have made breakfast for you" I looked at my bedside table and saw a tray with a plate of pancakes and syrup and a glass of orange juice. " I really am sorry Bella, I shouldn't let my anger get the better of me." he said sincerely.

I smiled and pulled him in for a hug, I pulled back and looked at my lap " No Paul I provoked you, I was just niffed you were all there when I wanted to be alone and I took out on you, I am sorry and I shouldn't be so sensitive" I whispered. Paul took my hand and gently squeezed it. " Bella you do know that what I said wasn't true don't you" he asked, his eyes telling me I wasn't. "yeah, sure um look I am going to eat this lovely breakfast that Emily made and get ready" I said smiling at him.

"hey how did you know Emily made it?" he asked incredulously. I just laughed and shook my head "last time you tried to cook it involved some very hot fire men" I joked. He smiled and shook his head before leaving me in peace. I sighed and started to eat my pancakes, of course they were delicious. I sighed again, there was going to be a lot of questions concerning what happened last night, they were going to have to know soon.

I know they deserve to know but I was so scared, I got in the shower and took a long and relaxing shower thinking over my options. I could keep denying their concerns and pretend everything was OK, even though it wasn't. I could tell them truth, or I could just leave them, that way no one gets hurt. My heart gave a painful twinge as I think about leaving them. I would, no I could not leave them. I will tell them everything soon.

With my mind made up I made my way downstairs, they were all sitting in the lounge, talking in whispers. They all mysteriously stopped when I walked in. I just smiled as I sat on Sam's lap. "Hey Bells" they all said, I smiled at them then sighed and leant into Sam's chest. Sam shot me a concerned look but I just ignored him. They all started talking again, but they all kept looking back at me then at Sam with a look in their eyes I couldn't quite decipher.

I let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, Sam made to follow me but I gave him a look that clearly said leave me alone. Just as I was about to walk out the door my phone began to ring, I looked at the caller ID and felt my blood run cold. I looked back at the pack and they were all watching me with worried looks. I ran out the door and answered the phone.

"what the hell do you want?" I asked with venom I was sick of him butting into my life. " now, now is that any way to speak to your step father you slut?" Phil hissed back. "you are not and never will be my step father" I hissed back. "No you are right, I am and always will be your master and you will always belong to me!" he said as if it was a great honour.

"I am not a possession for you to own and I will never be yours I would rather die" I said meaning every word. "that dear Isabella can be arranged" Phil threatened. I walked down the beach trying to get to somewhere secluded. "Phil get this into your thick skull, you never have and never will own me. Now why don't you get back to that bitch you call a wife and leave me alone!" I shouted.

He laughed, the son of a bitch laughed at me " Oh Bella you always have had a sense of humour. Now listen here and listen good, I am flying in on Wednesday and will be there for a week. You have that time to say goodbye to your so called friends and pack your stuff, you are coming home with me" he said meaning every word. " you will not step a foot into La Push, as for going with you home, well I already am home and you will never take me away from my family." I hissed at him and hung up, I couldn't talk to him any more.

I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that came, I thought I had left all my problems at home. He will not take me from my family, they are all I have. I will not let Phil break me again, I will not go there just to be his little slut again. Soon enough my tears turned into gut wrenching sobs, the pack cannot know about this, there was no need for them to leave. If Phil turned up I will send him away it will simple. But I know that was far from the truth, this was going to be hard to cover up.

I was pulled from my thoughts when my message tone went off.

**Look in the red box, I thought you would like my present to you. P x**

I took a deep breath and ran back home, I burst through the door and stopped when the pack all looked at me. I know I must have looked bad with all the crying I had done, but I obviously looked worse than I thought because everyone gasped. " Bells what happened? Are you OK?" I ignored their questions and ran to my room and locked the door.

I searched through all my stuff but I couldn't find a red box. I then remembered a box at the bottom of my case, I ran to my wardrobe and and pulled my case open. There at the bottom was a red box. I held it with shaking hands, I took a deep breath and pulled the lid open. I gasped when I sa the contents. There were pictures of Phil raping me and a video case. There was also lots of pictures of me in the shower and of Phil in the shower.

He was one sick fucker if he thought I would like them. I dropped the box when I heard banging on the door. "Open the door Bella, Bella I know you are in there.. just open the door and you can tell me whatever it is that is bothering you" Sam's panicked voice said. "Um I will be out in a minute" I said in a shaky voice. I quickly put all the pictures in the box and held it with shaking hands, I had to get rid of the pictures.

I walked to the door and unlocked the door, the guys all quickly ran in and looked at my messy room. I realised in my haste I had thrown everything around, it really was a mess. "Bella what is going on, these last couple of days you have been distant. You need to talk to us" Sam said while the others nodded. I put on a fake smile and said "I will explain soon, I'm just meeting a friend I will back later" I said before turning my back to them.

I looked through my draw and put my lighter into the box without them seeing and walked out the door without looking at them. I walked into the forest and went as far as I could without getting lost. I sat down against a tree and opened the box. One by one I burnt all the pictures, I watched as the flames destroyed the pictures. Finally all that was left was a pile of ash and the video, I didn't know if I wanted to watch it or not. I decided to keep it in case it had anything that could help prosecute him if one day I decided to tell the authorities what happened a couple of weeks ago.

I sighed and made my way home. I went straight to my room and cleaned it up, I went to bed early not wanting to see the pack and their annoying questions.

**So thats it I hope you likes it :) please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews they brightened my day :) rate and review please!!!**

SPOV

The last couple of days had been complete agony, Bella has shut us out and is obviously struggling to cope with something. When I had found her in the woods sobbing her heart out, it completely broke my heart. I vowed I would find out what is going on.

We were all talking about the changes in her and how we wish she would open up to one of us. She walked down the stairs and we stopped talking, she walked in the room looking at us suspiciously and sat on my lap leaning into my chest. I had to say she looked awful, she had bags under her eyes and they were red rimmed from crying. She smiled a forced smile, that didn't reach her eyes and the pack chorused with "hey Bells" she sighed and leant further into me.

I gave her a concerned look hoping she would enlighten me with what was going on, but she just ignored me. The pack all started talking again and we occasionally gave each other looks to show that we all knew something was definitely up. Bella let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, I got up to follow but she gave me a look that quite clearly said 'leave me alone'.

We heard her phone ringing and the little bit of colour in Bella's face drained, she gave us all a panicked look before she ran out the door and answered. I looked at the pack and I could see we all wore the same expressions. " What the hell is going on with that girl?" Embry said frustrated, I knew all the guys felt protective of Bella, like big brothers. " I don't know man but I hope she tells us soon, because she doesn't look like she can handle much more" Paul said quietly.

We all sat in silence waiting for her to come back when I got a sudden idea. " We know it's something to do with her step father and mother, something must have happened for her mother to kick her out and have such hostility towards her. Maybe if one of the girls talk, she might open up. You girls always open up to each other over a tub of Ben & Jerry's" I said thoughtfully, getting excited at the idea of Bella finally opening up.

"That might be a good idea, maybe Kim should do it. Your also an imprint and it may be something she doesn't want the guys to know. That way she knows there is no way anyone else can find out until she decides. " Leah said thoughtfully. We all agreed, but I felt my heart break once again when Bella came storming into the house and stopped dead looking at us. We all gasped, she looked even worse, like a walking zombie " Bells what happened? Are you OK?" she ignored our questions and ran into her room and locked the door.

We all heard her running around her room and throwing things around, with our sensitive hearing. We all snapped out of our shocked states and ran up the stairs. I banged on the door and shouted frantically "Open the door Bella, Bella I know you are in there.. just open the door and you can tell me whatever it is that is bothering you" I heard her drop something and her heart beat stop then pick up again going too fast.

"Um I will be out in a minute" her voice was shaky and I knew I had to get to the bottom of this. We heard her scrabbling around quickly and then she unlocked the door. We all ran in and looked round, wow her room was a mess. "Bella what is going on, these last couple of days you have been distant. You need to talk to us" I said while the others nodded beside me. She put on a fake smile and said " I will explain soon, I'm just meeting a friend I will back later" before she turned and got something out of her draw before turning back. She walked out the door without looking at anyone.

I sat on her bed and dragged my fingers through my hair. " Don't worry Sam, I will talk to her when she's not in a mood like this" Kim said and I nodded before following the others down the stairs. We sat in silence until once again Bella came running through the door looking like a zombie, she ignored us and ran straight for her room.

BPOV

I woke up with a banging headache, probably from all the crying I had done. Today was Sunday I had three days, including today, before Phil comes. I felt the fear come as I thought of him coming, I would not go back to be his whore. I was also scared that he might abuse me, before he had given me a few slaps and punches, but not enough to give lasting damage.

I fear that if he drags me to Phoenix, he will do worse things to me than before. I had to tell someone before it was too late, forget my fears and tell someone, if they leave me or are disgusted with me, then I will leave with Phil. I heaved a sigh and got ready for the day, I put on make up to get rid of the sickly pale I had become, and the horrible purple bags from my nightmares.

I made my way downstairs when I saw the pack sitting at the table. I sat in Sam's lap as usual and felt safe and protected. Their was a knock on the door and Jared got up to get it, nobody had said a word and I just ignored them, trying to savour the feeling of protectiveness while I could. "Bella there's a package and letter for you" Jared said kindly before giving them me. I smiled a small smile and looked at the return address.

I got up and jumped on the kitchen counter so they couldn't read or see anything. I opened the letter first.

_Dearest Bella, _

_You will no doubt be anticipating my return, so I decided I will give you a package every day till we meet again. In each package will be a different momentum of our short time together. I can't wait to bed you once again sweet girl. _

_Until my return Phil _

I quickly grabbed the package and letter and ran into the bathroom throwing up last nights dinner. I was so scared I had made myself sick. I sighed and cleaned myself up, pushing past a worried Sam who was obviously coming to my aid and went to the kitchen. The pack all looked at me worried and I ignored them looking between Leah and Kim, my most trusted friends. I made my choice and spoke quickly before I chickened out.

"Kim can I talk to you?" she looked at me worriedly, but nodded. I walked out the door into the backyard and heard Kim following, I walked down to the beach sat in the sand. Kim sat beside me and waited for me to talk. "Can you promise me you won't interrupt and won't tell the others what I tell you?" I asked her quietly after a while.

She nodded and squeezed my hand. "When we first moved to Phoenix everything was good, I had my mum, but I was pining for my dad and friends back here. After six months mum found a guy called Phil, they started dating. After a year they married." the tears started falling down my face and Kim squeezed my hand again. I smiled a small smile and looked at the sea. " I was happy, mum had found someone she could be happy with, and even though he is younger I was just happy that mum found love again. It started a few months later, every now and again he would touch me or find an excuse to kiss my forehead or cheek. I was naïve thinking he was just trying to bond with his new daughter"

" later he started to touch me, places I didn't want him to. Two months before I moved here Renee visited a friend for the weekend. He-he....oh god, Kim he r-raped me" I managed to get out between sobs. Kim wrapped her arms around me, silent tears running down her cheeks as well. " all weekend he would do it any chance he had, saying I was better than Renee, he threatened to hurt me if I told Renee. She came home and I told her, Phil just laughed and said I was round my friends all weekend and I was just going through one of those teenage stages. But I promise you K-Kim I'm not lying" I said trying to get her to understand.

"Shh, I know you wouldn't make up something like that" she soothed as she hugged me. "R-Renee listened to Phil, a month later he tried again, h-he got m-me down to m-my underwear, I tried so hard to fight back but he pinned me, Renee walked in and saw it. Phil said I was trying to seduce him, that I went crazy on him and he was trying to calm me down. Sh-she be-lie-ved him" I wailed. I clung to her like she was the only thing keeping my head above the water.

"Oh honey, is this why she kicked you out?" she asked quietly. I nodded. " he's coming for me" I whispered, she gasped " what do you mean?" her face was fearful. "that phone call last night was him, he is coming on Wednesday, he gave me a load of pictures of him raping me, of me in the shower, Kim they were so perverted. I don't know how he got them" she gripped me tighter and asked " what did you do with them?" "I burnt them, but there is a video I kept, I don't know if I should watch it or not"

we sat in silence for a while, the only noise was our quiet sobs and snuffles. I gave her the letter to read which made her cry even more. I grabbed the package and opened it, inside were pictures once again of him and me. You could clearly see my horrified face and his laughing at my expense. Kim closed the box. " you have to tell the pack" she said quietly, I shook my head " No they will think I'm disgusting, Sam won't want me any more" I cried harder at the thought. " Bella they all love you, we are all besides ourselves in worry" she exclaimed.

" they can protect you, Phil won't stand a chance against them" she whispered imploringly. " I will, just not yet" she nodded. " shall we burn these as well?" she asked. I nodded. " I'll get my lighter, we will go in to the forest so the pack don't see" I whispered getting up. Kim's face was bright red from crying, her eyes were filled with sadness. She pulled me into a hug " We will get through this Bella, Don't you worry" I smiled a watery smile and we made our way back to the house.

It was quiet as we walked in, Kim walked into the lounge while I quick grabbed the lighter from my room. When I got downstairs Km was crying into Jared's chest. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I knew I had caused her this distress. "you ready?" I asked. She turned and nodded. We walked into the woods gripping each others hands for comfort, although Kim was comforting me more. We burnt them all and walked back slowly.

As we walked into the door I stopped her and pulled her in for a hug " thanks for listening, you don't think of my badly do you?" I whispered fearing her answer. " Bella of course not, your my sister and what happened was not your fault. We will sort this out and if anything I respect you even more" she shouted, desperately trying to make me understand. I nodded and we walked into the lounge. I went straight to Sam and pulled him into a hug. I felt him pick me up and sit on the love seat, rocking me back and forth as my sobs finally erupted from me.

I saw Jared doing the same thing to Kim, everyone was watching us all concerned and worried. I managed to calm myself down and just cling to Sam, "Baby, you OK?" Sam asked me concerned. I shook my head and gripped hold of him tighter. I looked at Kim and she gave me a pleading look.

"Bella, they can protect you" she whispered. "Protect you from what" Sam asked panicked. "There is something I need to tell you, just Sam before I tell you, just know that I love you and I understand if you don't want me any more" I whispered. "Bella what ever has happened, or is going on, I will love you no matter what, I promise" he said kissing my forehead.

I nodded and took a deep breath, " My step dad raped me" I said in a rush. I closed my eyes tightly as more tears slid down my cheeks. I didn't dare look at them and see their faces. I didn't want to see their disgust. "Bella,... oh god Bella" Sam said brokenly, pulling me into his chest even more. I looked up and saw tears in his eyes, I looked at everyone else and saw that most wore expressions similar to Sam's, while others were shaking.

"Oh god, baby... when? When did he do this?" he asked rocking me gently as I cried. " T-two months before I came. I told my mum and she didn't believe me, he tried again and she walked in on him trying to, and she kicked me out. I fought back so hard Sam, believe me I did. But he was so strong, I broke my wrist when I punched him. I understand if you don't want me any more" I whispered. I pulled him even closer if that was possible, trying to remember his smell and comfort before he yelled at me to leave.

" Bella look at me" he said gently, I ignored him. He took my chin and gently lifted it so I had to look into his eyes. " Bella I love you so much, what that monster did to you doesn't change that. We will all help you get through this and god help me I will kill him if he ever comes here" he spat out the last bit. I looked at Kim panicking. " He is coming to get her" Kim whispered. "What?" Sam asked with venom. " The packages she has been getting, the reason she isn't sleeping, being sick. He is coming to take her to Phoenix." Kim whispered again.

"NO" Sam roared scaring the hell out of me. " No, never. I promise you Bella you are not going any where. I promise we will do everything to make sure he never lays a finger on you again." I could tell he meant it and the pack as they all agreed. I just held on to him and cried. I knew they would never let anything happen to me.

**Review please!! --- :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot to me and let me know if i'm doing a good job or not lol :D review please xx**

**SPOV**

Everyone stayed round mine last night, they all said they wanted to be here for Bella, we truly were one big family. We stayed up most of the night watching Bella and talking about everything we were going to do to ensure her safety. Our first step was to tell Charlie, he would be very upset, but in the long run it will help when we have to deal with Phil.

When we watched Bella sleep it broke my heart, every now and again she would cry out for Phil to stop or for one of us not to leave her. The girls spent most of the night crying for their sister while the boys fought hard not to find Phil and kill him themselves. Me, well I just held Bella in my sleep and when ever she would cry or scream, I would just hold her tighter to me, until she calmed down.

I woke in the early hours of morning and saw Jake, Embry, Quil and Seth talking. The four of them felt strongly about Bella, having known her most of their lives and Seth, well he liked Bella's position of his older sister. ( even though they do flirt a lot) "Hey guys" I whispered, before kissing Bella on the forehead.

"Hey, we're just plotting revenge" Jake whispered innocently. I just shook my head. "You know I am so surprised, I thought you would be on a massive rampage, demanding his blood" Quil half-joked. I shook my head. " trust me when I say it took all my effort to not pass you Bella and feed Phil to the bloodsuckers. But the thought of leaving Bella when she was so broken hurt too much" I whispered watching Bella intently as she slept.

"I know how you feel bro, I just hope we can feed them to the Cullen's. They phoned yesterday to warn us of their return, so we know not to attack." Jake said, I laughed a humourless laugh "great just what we need, as if it's not enough we have a rapist on his way but we have bloodsuckers to deal with as well. When are they returning?" I asked.

"They plan to arrive later on today or late at night" Jake informed me. "Great just another thing to add to our list of things to stress us out, and I suppose they will be wanting to have a meeting again so they can see our numbers and we can reinforce the rules" I said. "Yup, and the leader wondered if we could take the imprints, apparently something is going to happen and they would like to offer their services in case anything does happen in the future" Jake said.

"Great, well even if they are bloodsuckers I wasn't planning on letting Bella out of my sight any time soon, even if she is with one of you guys. No offence, I am just feeling very protective and I don't know if I could survive without her." I whispered. "Don't worry bout it man, if it was Kim I would feel the same way" Jared said, I looked around and realised during our talk the others had woke, leaving Bella the one left asleep.

I gently shook her "Baby, wake up. Bella.....come on time to get up" I said as she gently opened her eyes and the stretched. "Hmm, …. too comfy" she mumbled and she snuggled into my chest more. I laughed " come on baby, up you get, Emily will make us breakfast because she loves us so much" I said giving Emily a puppy dog pout. She just laughed and made her way to the kitchen shaking her head.

Bella looked around then huffed. " this is boring, I am going back to sleep. Night" she said before lying in my arms again. This time all the guys laughed, "Bella come on, we have a big day ahead of us. You need to talk to Charlie and we are going to meet our lovely bloodsucking neighbours" I said half-joking. "Do I have to talk to Charlie? And what if the bloodsuckers eat me?" she asked, she sounded just like a scared child.

"Bella, you have to talk to Charlie, he deserves to know. Plus it will help to have the police on our side. Also we would never let a bloodsucker eat you, and these are veggies, so unless your an animal they won't harm you" I said gently as she hugged me. "Oh my god, so they could eat you?" she asked panicked. We couldn't help it, it was just too funny, all the guys burst into fits of laughter. " Baby, if they eat us they will have a nasty surprise. Our blood tastes horrible to them, plus we are natural enemies although the Cullen's are more like....... distant allies I spose" I said holding back my laughter.

She le out a relieved sigh, I gently kissed her forehead before saying " Go get ready, we need to talk to Charlie this morning" I said as I gently pushed her up. She nodded and I gently slapped her ass as she walked away. She gasped and narrowed her eyes playfully at me, I just gave her a wink and licked my lips, Bella blushed and ran out the room while we laughed.

"Wow today's going to be a tough day" Jake sighed. We all nodded and went to get ready.

BPOV

I took my time getting ready, so many things had changed so quickly and I know this is only the beginning. I was so scared of Charlie's reaction, what if he didn't love me any more? What if he sent me back to him? What if … what if he blamed me?

I pushed my thoughts out of the way, I had too much to think about today let alone what ifs. If he didn't love me any more I still had the pack and they promised they loved me no matter what and that Phil would never lay another hand on me again. I sighed and went back down the stairs and waited for the guys to finish getting ready.

Jared came in and he pulled me into his lap, I smiled and breathed in his scent. Out of all the guys Jared was the calmest, there was something about him that made me relax and forget everything for a while. He kissed my forehead and sat back, we didn't need to talk, he knew I just needed to someone to hold me.

The guys all came in and Sam picked me up and we all walked to my house. "Sam you do know I can walk don't you?" I laughed with the guys. Sam just shrugged and jumped me a little higher so I rested on his hip. "Are you sure i'm not too heavy?" I asked worried. He just laughed at me "Bella you weigh hardly anything" I just grumbled quietly and hid my face in the crook of his neck, memorizing his sweet scent. Now I really felt like a little kid.

We walked into my house and Charlie was watching a game in the den. "Hey Charlie can we talk to you? We have something important to discuss" Sam said as he sat in the recliner and put me in his lap. Charlie turned the TV off and turned to look at us all, crowding our small living room.

"Dad, Phil raped me" I blurted out. The room was silent, waiting to see Charlie's reaction. "I WILL KILL HIM" he all of a sudden shouted. I jumped up and sat in his lap " No dad, h-he's coming h-here he wants t-to t-take me...me back" I said as the tears came. Charlie pulled me into him tightly. "oh Bells, I am so sorry, he will not get any where near you, do you hear me? No way near you" he mumbled over and over again. I just held him tightly as we both cried.

I know this is a big shock to him, he trusted Phil, he thought highly of him. But not any more. My tears started to slow and I looked at Charlie. " I love you daddy" I whispered kissing his cheek. " I love you too bells"

"I'm sorry to ruin this moment, but we need to meet the bl-Cullen's" Jake said. I nodded and pulled out of Charlie's arms glad he didn't think anything bad of me. We walked out and Sam picked me up again. " OK you guys go and get your imprints and we will meet in the forest near the clearing" Sam said before he walked off into the forest.

"I am so proud of you Bella, that took a lot of guts and I am happy that now Phil has no way to get to you, not that he did before any way" Sam said as he kissed my cheek. I brought his face up and kissed him hard, Sam was shocked at first but then quickly responded. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I granted him access, our tongues fought for dominance before I submitted and let him explore my mouth. He growled dominantly when I did and I laughed and pulled away resting my forehead on his.

" I love you" I whispered. " I love you more than my own life" he whispered back. He started to walk again and we chatted about different things, I think he knew I needed a distraction from thinking of Phil. We stopped on the outskirts of the forest near the clearing. The others came just a little after us. " OK everyone phase except Jared and Jake, I know I don't need to ask you but stand a little in front of your imprints just in case"

everyone phased, except Sam, Jared, Jake and of course us humans. We walked forward slowly out of the forest with Sam, Jared and Jake just a little in front of the others, of course Sam was still carrying me. I gasped when I saw the seven most beautiful people ever. They were all pale and had golden eyes. I felt Sam tense and I rubbed his arm soothingly.

We stopped a few metres before the vampires. I looked at the them , the leader was obviously the blonde in the front, he had his arm around a women with caramel coloured hair. Next to them was a giant man with huge muscles and brown coloured hair, he had his arm around a beautiful blonde women, I felt my self-esteem take a hit, just from looking at her. The other side of the leader was a blonde man with muscles, but they were smaller than the other, he was holding hands with a small girl who looked like a pixie. And last was a gorgeous man with bronze hair, he was definitely beautiful, but had nothing on my Sam.

"Hello, thank you for agreeing to meet us." the leader said " I see your pack has grown in size and have lots more imprints" Sam nodded " yeah, I guess we have" he said nonchalantly. " Well I spose I should introduce ourselves for those who we haven't met. I am Carlisle this is Esme, that is Emmett and Rosalie, and that is Jasper and Alice and lastly is Edward" he introduced.

" of course I am Sam, this is Bella" I blushed " Jake, Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady and their imprints Angela, Emily, Claire and Kim. Bella is my imprint" Sam finished. "Um yeah and speaking of me put me down, I am not a child" I said glaring at him. The pack laughed and the Cullen's let out a few chuckles. "Finally" I said once he put me down, but I screamed when he swung me on his back.

I smacked his chest " that was not nice" I pouted, they all just laughed at me again. I huffed and hid my face in his neck and bit him hard. Sam growled and I laughed. " Serves you right" by now everyone was full on laughing at me and Sam. "that it your getting it later" Sam growled playfully.

FLASHBACK

_I pushed Phil away and ran down the stairs. _

"_thats it run away bitch, your getting it later" he yelled out the window as I ran down the street refusing to let my tears fall._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Bella, Bella!" Sam shouted me. I looked at him as my tears ran down my cheeks. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it, I was joking" Sam said frantically, pulling me into a hug. "thats what he said be-before h-he..."

"Shit, Bella he won't touch you again OK" he said kissing my forehead. I nodded, Seth came over and nuzzled my chest with his face. The Cullen's were watching us obviously confused. Sam picked me up again and I hid my face in his neck. "Sorry about that, we are just in a little bit of trouble at the minute" Sam explained. Someone gasped. " is it true? Did that really happen?" one of the Cullen's asked. I looked at them confused.

Everyone was watching Edward while Edward looked at me with a sympathetic face. My eyes widened, how did he know? " I am a mind reader, Jasper's an empath and Alice can see the future, I can read everyone's mind except yours" Edward answered my unasked question. "What the hell is an empath?" Jake asked making me smile a little. " I can feel and control people's emotions around me" Jasper answered. "Right now you are feeling annoyed, worried, anxious, sad and a little happy and amused. Bella on the other hand is terrified, worried, shocked, sad, love and overwhelmed." Jasper said.

Sam sighed and gave me a broken look, obviously from having heard my emotions. "So is it true? What that man did to her" Edward asked again. "Not that it's any of your buisness bloodsucker, but yes" Sam growled holding me tighter. I didn't like them talking about me, nor did I like that he knew. When Sam felt my tears he rubbed soothing circles in my back. I just held onto him tightly.

"Do you mind us asking exactly what happened? Maybe we could help" Carlisle asked. I held onto Sam even tighter. "Bella?" Sam whispered, I just nodded my head, surely if one knew then the others would find out. " Her step dad raped her" Sam spat. I slightly shook as my sobs racked through my body. I heard the Cullen's gasp, there was one though that was louder than the others.

I didn't dare show my face, I felt the pack close in on us and their noses and tongues nuzzled my legs and back. I started to shake, this was all Phil's fault, I used to be happy, I used to love life. I used to believe that the world was a good place. I used to be an innocent, happy, girl that didn't have to see the horrors of the world because it never happened to me, but it did. I felt all the anger and pain grow. I started shaking uncontrollably.

"Shit Sam she's gonna transform" I heard Jake yell frantically. I heard people shouting orders, people running around frantically moving people away from where I lay on the floor. As the anger climaxed I felt myself explode. And suddenly it was all gone. I opened my eyes and looked at myself. I let out a whimper, where my hands should be, there were paws. I turned in a tight circle and about died when I saw a pure white fluffy tail.

I let out a load of whimpers, What has happened to me?

_Bella, you need to calm down – Sam_

_Sam is that you? Why are you in my head? What am I? What happened? - Me_

_Bella I need you to calm down, you just phased into a wolf and this is the way we communicate in wolf form, by listening to each others thoughts. I think all the emotional roller-coaster set off the phase, but how you phased we don't know – Sam_

_Sam I'm scared – Me _

_I know, but we are here for you – Sam_

The black wolf walked towards me and started to lick my lips, at first it felt weird but then I started to lick his. I was still shaking, so Sam started to nuzzle my face with his snout. He pushed me over gently so I was lying on the floor, and Sam continued to lick and nuzzle me. I heard a few Aw's, which Sam growled at.

I looked up and saw the pack had phased back and were watching us and the Cullen's were staring at me in awe. I looked into Sam's mind and was shocked by what I saw. I was pure white except for the top of my head, back and the tip of my tail was light and dark grey.

_You look beautiful – Sam_

I whimpered a little, my body was still shaking I was so scared.

_Baby it's OK to be scared, but I am here and so is the pack – Sam_

Sam came and lay by my side, I leant into him and he put his right forearm over my body and his head on top of mine, in a defensive position.

_Just relax, and then you will be able to phase back – Sam_

_why did I phase in the first place though, I thought you had to be a descendant? - Me_

_We don't know, don't worry we will figure it out. Hey look at it this way, at least now we can spend a lot more time together, and Leah isn't the only female wolf. You will have great fun running around with us, plus now you won't be tripping over everything – Sam _

he let out a laugh, it was too weird. But I let out one of my own. I felt myself become calmer, soon enough I found myself human again. And naked. Sam stood in a protective stance over me while Leah quickly gave shorts and tank top. I quickly put them on and stood in front of everyone.

"Well that was certainly not expected" Collin muttered making everyone laugh. I was suddenly engulfed in a massive group hug. "Yay smelly Belly is like us" Quil shouted. I heard a very loud growl and everyone was silent and looked at me. I realised that freaky growl was me. I blushed and looked at my feet.

" I think we need to go and talk to Charlie again, see if you have any of our heritage in you" Sam said softly pulling me into a hug. We said goodbye to the Cullen's and Sam thanked Jasper for using his power to calm me made our way to my house. If I thought my life had changed drastically this morning, it has nothing on what had just happened.

**Love it? Hate it? Plz review Kiwi xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow thank you for your reviews and I am glad you liked how Bella is now a wolf and the way Sam and Bella interacted with each other. Haha omg at school we just started studying mitosis lol ha I thought it was funny :) This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed so far :) WARNING THIS HAS RAPE SCENES AND OR VIOLENT SCENES, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEESE THEN SKIP THE PART THAT IS THE FLASHBACKS !!!**

Yesterday was so emotionally draining, first I meet with vampires, and then I turn into a wolf and join my family in the pack. But most of all the most confusing part was not knowing why I had phased. We had asked Charlie and checked my family tree a hundred times before admitting it was a mystery.

I was currently on my way to Sam's house, he had gone to his to check through old legends to see if it mentioned anything about imprint's phasing. I walked past some boys who looked like they were from Fork's, as I walked past they all started to cat call me, and shout things that probably to them sounded like amazing pick up lines.

I don't know why but I started to shake really badly as I felt anger course through me. I ran into the woods and got deep enough before I phased. I growled loudly before running through the wood, and I had to admit it felt amazing. The feel of the wind through my fur, the feel of the ground beneath my paws as they pounded on their way to some unknown destination.

I stopped suddenly and realised I didn't have a clue where I was, the different scents around me all muddled together confusing me on what scent was what. I started to whimper as I walked slowly in circles looking for something that may be similar. When I found nothing after what felt like hours I howled a pain-filled howl into the air, that echoed for sounded like miles.

I walked over to a bush and pushed my way into it, hiding from any danger that might be out there. I know it was stupid, as I am meant to be a protector now, but I didn't have a clue of how to be a wolf, let alone a protector.

I laid there for what seemed like hours until something clicked inside of me. This was how it used to be like living with Renee and Phil, the hiding from his abusive words, from the truth, hiding from Renee's scrutiny, and here I am hiding like a little girl again, scared of her own shadow.

_Flashbacks_

_I was walking down the landing on my way to my room when I was grabbed and pushed into my parents room. I felt a hand cover my mouth as I screamed. Shut up, or i'll hurt youPhil's sneer said in my ear._

_I relaxed slightly when I realised it was him. He pushed me on the bed and started ripping my clothes off. STOP! STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? LEAVE ME ALONE!I screamed at him. He just laughed and pushed me back onto the bed, I had previously vacated. _

_If I hear you scream or speak to me in that tone again then I won't be as gentle as I promisedhe said in a deadly voice. _

_I remembered it all, the pain as he forced himself into me, the screams that tore my throat, the yells and threats that Phil yelled at me. The sticky wet feeling as blood ran down my thighs, the tears that ran down my cheeks, the promises of another session, the threats of what would happen if I told anyone. I remembered it all as though it was only yesterday._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

**(NO MORE RAPE SCENES)**

"_Mum I have something to tell youI whispered as I sat next to her on the couch in our living room. __釘__aby you can tell me anythingshe said as she pushed the hair out of my face. Renee may be childish and eccentric, but if I had any troubles or problems I could guarantee she would be there for me._

_Mum... I was...r..rapedI said I between my sobs. Renee gasped. Who who did this to you? I will help you baby, I will get the bastard that ever did this to youshe whispered fiercely as she pulled me into a hug. PhilI barely whispered. __展__h-whatshe stuttered. __的__t was PhilI said again._

"_NOshe shouted. __杜__um..lisI started. NO DON'T YOU DARE MAKE UP THINGS LIKE THAT, HO-HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO TELL ME THAT MY HUSBAND RAPED YOU.....I..I YOU DISGUST ME!! YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINEshe yelled before slapping me around the face. __溺__um please.. I ...I'm not lying... I would never lie to youI pleaded hoping she would believe me. __哲__O ...NO THATS IT I HAVE HAS ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES... YOU...YOU CAN GO LIVE WITH YOUR FATHER I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISAPOINTED IN YOU she left me crying on the floor, cradling my hurt cheek._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I was pulled to the present when I noticed nine wolves surrounding me, all whimpering from the memories I had just remembered. I didn't realise I was whimpering and shaking like the first time I had phased. Why did I have to be so weak?

_Baby you are not weak never think that Sam_

_Yeah Bella, you are one the strongest people I have met, you have so much strength to go through that and still let Sam love you Seth_

_Bells... I am so sorry Jake_

_Me too Me_

_Love you have nothing to be sorry about Sam_

_I know but if none of that had happened I would be able to love you more, and be the girlfriend you deserve Me_

_Bella if anything I don't deserve you, you are amazing, smart, beautiful and the only girl I know that can get all the guys in the pack to listen to them without any difficulty. Baby you are one amazing girl and yes this has set things back, but I don't care all I want is for you to be happy, and no matter what it takes I will make that happen Sam_

_I love you Me_

I walked over to him slowly and started to lick and nuzzle his face, while he did the same to me.

_OK now we have all this lovey dovey crap out the way can we play? - Embry_

I let out a wolfy bark of a laugh and pounced at him. Soon all our thoughts were full of laughter and taunting as we all started to play fight. Sam came up behind me and jumped on my back and pushed me down so that my head was on the floor and my butt was in the air.

_Hmm I like this position Sam_

_ew man that is just nasty - Brady _

_Woop go Sam, my kinky lil bitch Paul _

I growled and tossed Sam on his back and bit his neck, I then ran and pounced on Paul and bit his neck too.

_Man I know you might be excited and all but no need to mark me Paul_

_??? - Me_

_It's a thing we do for submission like in human form Sam_

_Ha that makes you two my bitches now Me_

_*growls * ha you wish baby, but I am still the Alpha, so what I say goes Sam_

_Ha yeah but we all know I control you Me_

everyone else agreed with my statement while Sam jut growled and pounced on me again, this of course set off another play fight. After a while everyone got bored and decided to go on their separate ways, except Sam, Jake and me, they were going to show me the ropes of being a wolf.

We spent the next few hours of them teaching me how to recognize scents and the different patrol lines. It was all good until we passed the Cullen's, they were nice people but damn did they smell or what.

I was happy when they said we should head back, all this wolf stuff had made me hungry and I was not about to eat Thumper or Bambi. Of course they weren't the real Thumper or Bambi, but those eyes always did it for me. And I refused to become like that horrible hunter that took Bambi's mum from him. (I still cry at that film, just don't tell Sam)

_Bells we can hear you, you know? - Sam_

_Damn! Stupid wolf hearing whatever you wanna call it thing! - Me_

Jake and Sam thought this was a great time to laugh at me and even more when they wound me up so much that I couldn't phase back. Stupid idiots, I will get them back when they do something and still not understand how to do everything.

But of course they could hear my thoughts and that just sent them into another round of hysterics, they only stopped when I had phased and stood in front them naked as the day I was born. Sam quickly phased and threw my a t-shirt growling at Jake when he just stood there staring as though he was in a trance.

Sam's t-shirt stopped at mid thigh and I have got to say, I love wearing his clothes, even though it was a little breezy. We walked back to my house, and what do you know, the pack were all sitting around waiting for us to order the pizza. I mean come on, does nobody have any manners now a days.

"hey Bells, the Cullen's called, they wanted to see how you were doingCharlie said after I had made myself comfortable in Sam's lap. I grabbed the phone and dialled their number.

"Hello?

"Hey Jasper, it's me Bella"

"Oh, Hey Bella, are you Ok? Hows life as a wolf treating you?

"Ha well I have just had my first lesson and kicked these guys butts at fighting, oh and I already made two of them my bitches I just need to work on the rest

Jasper laughed. let me guess ones Sam, and from that yelling and whining I can hear, must be Paul

"yeah you guessed correctly, anyway so I was wondering if you all wanted to meet up, they have that stupid werewolf v vampire movie out and it will be really good to see what Hollywood has come up with now

"yeah sounds good, we'll see you tomorrow if you like

"yeah we'll see you then, ooh gotta go pizzas hereI threw the phone at Sam who caught it and talked to Jasper for a while, while I ate two and half pizzas to myself. wow you eat loads BellsJake said.

I sniffed and wiped away a fake tear. A bit hypocritical of you when your on your 4ththe guys just laughed and Jake carried on eating without another word. I ignored Jake for the rest of the night and went to bed saying night to everyone but him.

I woke up in the morning to Sam kissing my neck, 塗mm, I could get used to thisI mumbled opening my eyes and looking into his deep brown ones. 展ell we have the rest of forever, sooo I think I can arrange thathe mumbled as he nibbled my soft spot, that sent shivers down my spine. I like the sound of forever

"Well I do... but if we want to go see that stupid movie we have to go meet the Cullen's in half an hourI looked at the clock and saw it was half eleven, wow being a wolf sure took a lot out of you. I got ready and walked down into the kitchen to see the guys all sitting and eating in the kitchen, typical.

Well nice of you to make breakfast for meI said sarcastically as I sat in Sam's lap. Jake quickly got up and started making me some cereal. Wow this is great Jakehe smiled at me thinking he was off the hook, 釘ut you have a lot more sucking up to do if you wanna get in my good booksthe guys all laughed as his face fell, poor thing, shame I only succumb to some people's puppy dog pouts.

We left shortly after and just as we got out the car I saw one person that I never wanted to see again.....

**mwaha I am evil lol!! review please cos I love you guys :P (I know I am a suck up)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry that this is an authors note, Ok as some of you have seen there are some asian symbols and some of the writings bodged up, I have tried to edit it and fix it but it won't save like it, I will try again when I upload the next chapter. I am so sorry if it's hard to read but I will try to fix it. Sorry again. I hate authors notes as well lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks for all your lovely reviews, they really mean a lot to me and if you have any suggestions that you want in this story e.g truth and dares, pranks etc.. also I want to apologize again for the last chapter I have tried to change it but it won't, I have asked my dad but even he hasn't got a clue how the asian symbols keep popping up lol **

I laughed at the guys as I got out of the car, sometimes I wonder if they were any older than five. I looked around the car park to see if the Cullen's had arrived yet, when the one person I thought I would never see again walked in to my line of sight.

I briefly heard the guys calling me and the Cullen's catching up with them. I didn't realise I had stepped forward until the women in front of me ran towards me. The breath left me in a rush as she pulled me into a rib cracking hug.

"Oh Bella I am so, so, so sorry, I should have believed you" Renee, my mother said.

I didn't realise I was crying until I let out a heart wrenching sob and pulled Renee even tighter to me, careful not to hurt her with my strength. "wh-what are you doing here?" I asked pulling back slightly.

I gasped when I saw the bruises she wore on her face and arms, "Phil" was all she said. I knew he had done this without a second thought I pulled her into another hug and together we cried. With everything that had gone on lately, I hadn't realised that I was making myself hate Renee, when really I had missed her.

"he's behind bars honey, we no longer need to fear he will come for you and he won't bother us ever again" she said softly as she kissed my forehead. "I missed you so much" I choked out, "I missed you too"

I laughed suddenly when I realised the pack and the Cullen's were watching our exchange warily. " Mum these are my friends and family" I walked over to Sam and he pulled me into a hug and kissed my temple. " hi I am Renee, Bella's mum" she said, while wiping her eyes trying to make herself more presentable.

" nice to meet you, I am Sam, Bella's boyfriend. These are Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady, Kim, Emily and Angela. Also these are the Cullen's, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward" Sam introduce them for me.

" Well at least you have been in good hands" Renee said. " So what are you doing here" I asked again.

" Phil started to get angrier after you left, I just thought he missed you, but then there were things he would do to make me wonder if you were telling the truth all along. Anyway, when I refused to come here to take you back, he started hitting me, the first chance I got I went to the police and reported him. Lets just say he won't be seeing us any time soon, I came here to see if you were OK and let you know I am moving to Florida and if you ever want to visit you are welcome to. I know you wouldn't want to leave your father, and it's obvious you are happy here." she explained to us.

" I-I" I honestly didn't know what to say. Took a deep breath " how long are you here for?" I asked taking Sam's hand and gripping it. " my flight leaves in two hours so I have to leave now" she said looking sad. I just stared at, she was here to just pop in, maybe have a cup of tea and then leave again. I huffed " well I spose you best get going then, we have a movie to watch"

" Bella please, I'm sorry, I would have spent more time here if I could" she said desperately. " No, save it I don't want here your apologies." I then dragged Sam off into the cinema with the pack and Cullen's following.

"Bella, are you OK, love?" Sam asked, I nodded and his kissed me. I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing Sam, it felt so amazing and when his tongue swept across my bottom lip, I think I lost all balance n my legs. Pulling away Sam chuckled and helped me stand before kissing my forehead.

"Sorry about that" I said to the others, I know they knew I wasn't talking about mine and Sam's make out session, "it's OK, at least we know HE won't be coming any more" Jacob said before taking my hand and dragging me into one of the theatres.

I laughed when I walked out of the cinema and realised I don't even know what we had just watched, well what they had watched, about ten minutes into the film me and Sam had started kissing and it didn't stop until the guys were shouting that the film was finished.

"that was one the best films I have ever watched" I joked, knowing full well that they knew I hadn't got a clue what had happened. "Yeah I know Taylor Lautner was so fit" Leah said waving a hand in front of her face. "WHAT HE WAS IN THE MOVIE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" I shouted.

They all laughed at me and only then did I realise Leah was pulling my leg. "Oh I will get you for that later" I growled before stalking off to the car, only for the guys to laugh and I realised I was going the wrong way. I huffed and and stalked off into the opposite direction.

We all decided to go to the Cullen's house for a sleepover. On the way I thought about Renee and what she had told me. I had tried to play it off, that I didn't care that Renee wasn't here that long, but I was hurt. I was so angry and upset that she could just think she could tell me something like that and then leave me, especially after what she had done months ago.

But this is the last straw, I am no longer going to live in fear and depend on everyone else. I was going to live life to the full and love Sam and my family with all that I had, I was going to embrace being a werewolf, and protect my people from the vile vampires, except the Cullen's of course.

With this new revelation I smiled my first true smile in months. Sam smiled at me and I took his hand in mine, and I think he knew I was trying to tell him that this was a new beginning for me, I was going to start a new.

We walked into the Cullen's house and openly gaped at the size and beauty of it, which to the amusement of the Cullen's the whole pack was doing. "Wow" I whispered, and then squealed. " OMG, Carlisle you know you love me" they all looked a bit scared as I jumped around clapping my hands. " can we please, please, pretty please with animal blood on top" I winked at him " can we play hide and seek in the dark, it will be so much fun"

They all looked at me as though I had lost it until Alice squealed and agreed that this was going to be amazing. " Please Carlisle this will be good, we will be evenly matched, sort of, and it will be so much fun" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down to kneel in front of him.

I started bowing with my arms stretched out in front of me. " oh great wise one, will you grant us this one wish, oh great wi-" "OK, OK, we will start stop with the great wise one, it's kinda creepy" Carlisle said before picking me up to my feet. I blew my hair out of my face and looked towards everyone else as they burst into fits of laughter.

"Well that was fun... OK so this is how it will work, whoever is on had to count to 100, human time" I said eyeing the vampires, getting moans from Emmett. " and you vampires can't go vampire speed on us cos that ain't fair and I don't wanna go all wolfy on you" I grinned.

Everyone agreed to the rules and said that base would be the living room, if we got there then we were safe for the next round. We were going to play a bit differently than normal hide and seek, as were a lot older than five year-olds.

Emmett wanted to go first so as he started counting we all split up and ran. I took to the stairs running to the second floor and ran into the first room I found. I saw a door to my right and opened and saw it was a walk in wardrobe, I shut the door behind me and made my way to back.

SPOV

I was sitting on the couch in the living room with everyone else, except Emmett and Bella. So far Angela, Rosalie, Seth, Brady and Quil were out. This game had been going on for an hour and half by the time got to base, half an hour later and no one had seen Bella.

"Do you think she got lost?" Paul asked, " I don't know the only place to get lost in is.." Alice suddenly got up and ran up the stairs and we all closely followed, she ran into her room and threw open a door and ran into it shouting Bella's name over and over again.

" You might want to stay out here, it's not nice getting locked in there. I had once got lost in there and lets say it's not an experience you want to have" Carlisle visibly shuddered as he remembered, I was a bit worried, if that wardrobe could do something to make Carlisle scared of that place than what would it do to Bella?

Eventually after what seemed like hours Bella came running out started kissing the carpet.

BPOV

Oh god, this place is like a personal hell, I don't know I got lost in it, but this place is huge. I certainly would never go into a wardrobe again without someone with me. After what seemed like hours, Alice ran in and grabbed my hand apologizing over and over again.

When I finally saw the door I ran out and kissed the carpet. I felt like a sailor that had just set foot on land for the first time in years. Sam pulled me into his arms and I hugged him tight. "Never, ever go in that place" I whispered over and over again.

I burst out laughing all of a sudden, it was just so funny. Everyone was huddled round me asking if I was OK, I had been lost in a wardrobe for just over two hours according to Sam, and they were fussing like I had a near death experience.

"OK guys, I don't think I was made for hide and seek.... so lets play truth or dare" I said smiling evilly at them all. We made our way back to the living room and sat in a circle.

"OK I'll go first, haha Carlisle truth or dare?" I asked him innocently. "well by the looks of your face I think it will be best to go with truth" he said looking slightly scared. I smiled innocently and said "How many positions have you done?"

Silence, Complete silence. Carlisle opened and closed his mouth a few times before stuttering "Um....maybe all of them?" he said, though it sounded like a question at the end. I smiled at him " Wow, aren't you a busy boy" with that the whole pack burst out laughing. " Carlisle you old dog, didn't know you had it in ya, you wanna watch out though, you don't wanna put a hip out" Emmett said which just made us all laugh again.

"OK, OK enough of that, lets see Paul truth or dare?" "Hey man you may be a pussy but I am a man, Dare all the way" Paul said proudly. Carlisle decided to ignore that comment and carry the game on. " OK the next time you go running, you have to run in to La Pushes police department, naked, and beg them to look for some hobo that has taken your clothes" oh no my poor father.

Paul nodded and we agreed that someone would secretly record the event so we could all see what happens. Paul looked around and finally asked. " Jasper do I even need to ask?" "Dare all the way brother" Jasper replied confidently. "OK right I dare you to make out with Carlisle for five minutes" we all laughed as we saw their horror struck faces.

Paul pushed Jasper towards Carlisle and Jasper straddled Carlisle's lap winking at Alice, before touching his lips with Carlisle's. I couldn't believe it, it was the most erotic thing I had ever seen, completely sexy. I found I wasn't the only girl here that was getting turned on by this.

When Paul finally told them that the five minutes were up, us girls were all looking a little flushed. "You feeling OK there Bella?" Jasper asked with a smirk. He had obviously felt what I was feeling. I nodded and everyone looked at me curiously. Sam grunted and pulled me into his lap before kissing me full on the lips.

Not that I was complaining, but his dominant side just made me even worked up. In the end Jasper sent me a calm of wave and a lot more to Sam, who was still clearly worked up that I got hot over watching two men make out. "Sam, you gotta admit that was hot, but you are the only one for me" I assured him. He smiled and kissed me chastely before sending a smug smile to Jasper and Carlisle.

Obviously the whole thing didn't bother Carlisle because he would just say "it was for science.." whatever I knew he liked that. Ha Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice might be having foursomes soon......OK ew I shouldn't have thought that.

I shook my head to get those disgusting thoughts out my head and concentrated on the rest of the game. It went back to Carlisle and I knew he would get me back for his earlier truth. The only thing that went through my mind at that moment was …..Oh Shit!

**So theres another chapter, so sorry it took so long to update :/ oooh you have to read Georgia-Love X her story is really good :) OK so please review, love you guys :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I had work experience so I was really tired, and then I have just had my exams and I've been busy revising so I am so sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

Carlisle looked at me with that too innocent face, and I knew that he had something planned. "Bella, truth or dare?" he smiled innocently. Oh no, what do I choose. If I chose truth it could be something really embarrassing, and if I chose dare, it could be something really bad. "Truth?" I said like a question.

Carlisle smiled sweetly and said " what is your plan for the first time you and Sam get intimate?" oh no, I felt my cheeks get hot. Thinking about sex made all the memories of Phil come rushing back. No Sam would never be like that, he would never hurt me. But I never thought Phil would hurt me, NO...Phil was different.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I realised everyone was looking at me. I saw Carlisle look at me worriedly, as if he knew what his question had made me think about. Why couldn't my memories leave me behind, I was over this, I was finally happy and I just had to have it ruin a good day.

"Hmm, well there are so many things I would want to do to him." I started. It obviously didn't pass them that my voice was slightly shaking. I cleared my throat and pulled my self together, as Sam gently squeezed me. " Well I would start off by slowly pulling his clothes off, then I would tie his hands to the head board, or tree, depending if we were inside or not" I grinned at everyone's shocked faces. " then I would slowly bring him pleasure, but not let him cum until he was practically begging me for release. Then after he had begged me enough I would give him what he wanted and make him scream my name so that everyone in the forest, creature or human could hear us and know what we would be doing."

I finished with a wink at Sam, while everyone else sat in shocked silence. It hadn't escaped my notice that while I had been talking, Sam's grip on my waist had gotten tighter. "Wow Sam is one lucky man" Brady said looking at me and licking his lips. I shuddered "Ew, Brady just don't go there"

Everyone laughed and the game carried on. When suddenly it was my go again "Bella I don't care if you wanna do a dare or not but we are doing our routine" Leah demanded. I laughed and we jumped up onto the living room table in front of everyone. Leah plugged her ipod into the docks and Untouched by the Veronica's blared throughout the room. We had made a routine to this song a few weeks back to wind the guys up.

Me and Leah started singing to each other.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala  
_

we started dancing and grinding against each other.

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched 

we stopped dancing and looked at everyone and burst out laughing at their faces, everyone was looking at us wide eyed and open mouthed. We walked over to the couch and fall onto it laughing when their eyes followed us eagerly.

"Seriously guys I know were hot and everything but there's no need to stare at us like we're something to eat!" Leah exclaimed before we both burst out laughing again.

The game continued with Seth giving Brady a lap dance, Edward stripping for Paul, Emmett eating a whole pizza that we ordered, and I paid rapt attention until I zoned out no longer bothering to listen to anyone. Everyone was laughing when I suddenly stiffened, I smelt something musky. I didn't think of anything until I smelt it getting stronger. Everyone else was too preoccupied, that they had not noticed anything. I stood up to check it out. "where are you going?" Sam asked. "Um, just want to go check something out, you guys stay here I'll be back in a bit"

I ignored everyone as they watched me make my way out side, I walked into the edge of the trees and quickly stripped down. I phased and ran the way the scent was coming from. I ran for a while between the tress, enjoying the feel of the dirt beneath my feet and he smells of nature. I ran until I broke through the trees into a clearing.

Across the clearing was another wolf. The wolf was a brown colour, and I could tell it was shifter like me, but I couldn't hear their thoughts as he wasn't part of my pack. He growled loudly at me in warning. I growled back, bearing my teeth. My fur stood up on it's end as I crouched into a crouch, ready to attack. My body language clearly showed that this was my territory.

I slowly walked forward, staying low. The wolf growled again, it was bigger than me, but I was fast so we would be evenly matched if he started the inevitable fight. I heard another growl before the wolf launched itself at me, the wolf sunk it's claws in my side and I fell on my side, his claws leaving scratches across my shoulder.

I growled before I pounced on him, shoving him to the ground and swiping his sides with my claws, drawing blood. He howled in pain before lunging again. I raised onto my hind legs and attacked his face with my claws, the next thing I knew I was on the floor again with him on top of me, he lunged for my neck and I kicked him back with my legs, I felt his teeth graze my neck before he flew back and the feeling of how close he had gotten scared me. For the next couple of minutes all I heard was growling and whines of pain as we swiped at each other. I whined painfully as he bit my leg and I heard something snap.

I whined as I stood and realised I couldn't put any weight on my right foreleg. I growled before launching myself at him one last time, my claws connected to his body, and I kept clawing and growling until I was flown backwards and into a tree, I landed on my injured leg and whined as I felt the leg give way. The wolf ran as I growled at it one last time.

I stayed lying down for few minutes until I slowly limped my way back to the Cullen's house, I had to stop a few times to catch my breath, before pushing myself to carry on. I walked out of the woods and into their back yard and collapsed with a whine, I couldn't walk any further. I lay there whimpering and crying, I laid my head on the ground and whimpered again.

I heard the back door open with a slam open, before I saw Sam's face appear in my line of vision. He gasped loudly and put my head in his lap, I whined loudly in pain and Sam ran his hands through my hair " Shh Baby, it's going to be OK, I know it hurts, but we will get you fixed in no time." I know he was only saying this to keep himself and me calm.

Everyone else quickly followed out the door and swore loudly. Carlisle quickly ran over, "Sam what happened?" he asked calmly, trying to control the situation. " I Don't know I just felt pain and then heard Bella whimpering and saw her lying on the floor." Sam whispered before peppering my face with kisses, trying to help me calm down. " Do you think she will be able to phase back?" Carlisle asked.

I groaned and tried to stand up, but whined and pulled my right leg up to my body. I looked down and saw it was bleeding, I slowly licked it hoping it would take the pain away. I howled loudly as my legs gave way and my body fell to the floor. The last thing I saw was everyone crowding around me, before everything went black.

The blackness swirled around me, it felt so heavy, like I was drowning in water but wasn't able to swim to the top. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes before quickly shutting my eyes again, god the room was bright. I opened my eyes again and looked around at the blurry images surrounding my bed.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" a muffled voice said. I groaned again, my heading was pounding and my body felt really sore. "Bella?" the voice said again, I suddenly recognised it as Carlisle's. Everything became clearer and I looked around the room. The pack were sitting around my bed with the Cullen's behind them except from Carlisle who was next to my head. Sam was sitting on the opposite side of Carlisle and was holding my hand. "Carlisle? Wh-what happened?" I asked in a raspy voice. I cleared my throat and looked around again before looking at Sam's worried face.

"You got into a fight, we came out to you and you were bleeding heavily, you passed out a few minutes lately. You have been unconscious for three days. You had a broken arm and four broken ribs and sprained your ankle, you also had deep cuts in your side, but thankfully they are healed now and will just be sore for a few days." Carlisle explained to me.

"Hm, yeah it was another wolf" I whispered. Sam's hand squeezed mine, "Baby what do mean it was another wolf?" he asked confused. "Well I went outside because I smelt something funny and you obviously didn't notice because you were all paying attention to other things. So I went outside to see what it was and their was another wolf and I warned him off but he just stayed there so I clearly showed him that this was our territory and he attacked me. I fought him off and then he ran off and it talk me a while to get back here and then you know the rest." I explained remembering more as I told the story.

"Baby you should have called for help" Sam said looking distraught. "Sam I didn't have a chance to I was too busy fighting him off and I think he was a lot older than me, and don't you dare go blaming yourself, thinking you could have done something to protect me because there was no way you could have" I said gently.

Sam just looked off into the room, "Anyway so what do all these injuries mean for me?" I asked Carlisle just wanting to change the subject. " Well it would be best if you don't phase for then next few days to make sure that everything has healed properly, although you should be fully healed tonight you will still be very sore. Also when you get home take it easy, don't overdo yourself." Carlisle said sternly knowing I would most likely do something to re-break my bones or break others.

They decided, with no say from me, that it would be better if I go back to my house and rest there. So the next thing I know I am in Sam's car with him driving and the others following behind in their cars. I could tell Sam was still blaming himself but for what I didn't really understand, surely he knows this was not his fault.

"Sam stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault OK, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening" I said calmly taking his hand in mine. "Bella if I had had someone on patrol lately or focused more on the tribe we might have picked up the wolf's scent and then this wouldn't have happened." Sam said clearly agitated.

"Sam, you do everything for the tribe, OK so we only do patrol every now and then, but that's because there isn't any threat nearby, and even if you had found the wolf's scent, who's to say that there wouldn't have been a fight then. What if it was Collin or Brady? It would have been a lot worse than me" I said soothingly trying to calm him down.

"Bella, you are the newest wolf, they have more experience than you, they know how to fight you don't, how you even managed to fight this wolf off has me impressed, but it doesn't change the fact that you are inexperienced and could have lost your life." Sam argued. "Sam I didn't so why dwell on something that didn't happen" I said getting angry myself.

"Look this isn't helping you need to rest not get angry and then go all furry on me, from now on you are on fighting training and someone will always be with you" Sam said "What? Sam no!" I argued. "NO Bella this is my final say, you are having training and someone with you at all times and that's that, don't make me put an alpha command on you because I will" Sam gritted out, his hands shaking a little.

I let out an angry huff of air and looked out the window, snatching my hand out of Sam's. If he thought I was going to go along with this then he had another thing coming...

**I hope this was worth the wait :) again I am so sorry for the wait! please stick with this story I promise to update regularly now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I know my last chapter was a bit crap and not worth the wait, and for that I am very sorry. I hate making excuses but the last couple of months have been a really hard time for me and my family. Also I have been doing my exams and studying, lol my Mum and Dad aren't happy i'm failing math :( So I am very sorry for making you wait and I hope the next few chapters will make up for it :) omg my story is being published ahhh cant wait its coming out in soon :D **

The next couple of days were of me on bed rest and Sam pestering me with questions, "Are you comfy? Do you need any help? Here lay down you need your rest do want anything?" to say I pissed at him was an understatement, he was just fuelling my anger.

I has looked after myself long enough by now to know that I didn't need him hanging around on my every whim. I don't think he understood the more he pestered me the more angry I became.

Sam woke me up the Saturday after the attack at 6:00 am claiming we had work to do, I was still angry with him and he made my mood worse by waking me up this early. I begrudgingly got up and got ready to start the day with whatever Sam had planned. Walking down the stairs I saw that the pack were all outside waiting for me.

I smiled and walked over to Leah who put her arm around me and followed my lead and glared at Sam. Even though Leah wasn't angry at Sam she stuck by me not matter what, just like I would do for her. Sam rolled his eyes then cleared his throat.

"Right we all know why we are here-" Sam started before I cut him off. "well obviously not everyone" I muttered under my breath but of course everyone heard and smirked at me. "As I was saying we all know why we are except from Bella, we are going to teach you how to fight. We should have done so as soon as you joined he pack, but we'll start now. OK Bella you are going to watch Paul and Jared fight first and then we will see if you can take one of them down and we will go on from there"

I watched as Jared and Paul phased and started circling each other. I watched mesmerized as they lunged for each other, it looked like they were dancing, while one lunged the other counter acted with a swipe of the paw, and soon it was just different coloured fur rolling on the floor as they tried to take each other down.

I laughed when Paul when for Jared's throat, signalling the end of the fight. Paul jumped up and down yipping with his tongue lolling out, obviously happy to have won, especially in front of Emily.

"OK your turn Bells, just follow your instincts" Sam said encouragingly, I shrugged him off as he came over to me and phased without a second thought, pieces of my clothes flew everyone but I kept my eyes on Paul.

He circled me, taunting me in his head, but I blocked him out listening to what my instincts were telling me to do. As Paul lunged for me I ducked under his flying paws and at the last second turned around and jumped on his back. I lunged for his throat but he threw me off and I flew into a nearby tree.

I heard Sam growl, but ignored my instincts to go over to him. I don't know how long me and Paul were fighting for, but Paul finally got bored and just lunged and held me down by the neck. I growled at him and stared in his eyes as he kept me on the floor until he slowly released his grip on me.

Over the next couple of hours everyone took turns fighting with me and helping me to see the best techniques in fighting. After about two and half hours I was once again fighting against Paul and this time I took Paul down.

I yipped happily as I let him go, I was secretly glad I could hold my own against the pack, being the Alpha's mate meant that I had to be the strongest female and it was a bit embarrassing being took down by the pack when I was supposed to protect them.

After I got down from my high I went back inside to phase and get a change of clothes. I heard Sam shout up to me about Embry taking me out for a while. I ran down stairs excited to spend the day with Embry for once.

As I was putting my shoes on I faintly heard Sam mutter something to Embry, but I couldn't hear what he said. Stupid sexy over-protective boyfriend. Embry walked into the hall and I opened the door and walked out without saying goodbye to Sam. I heard him sigh before shutting the door behind us.

"So Bella, beings as you are so pissed at Sam, I am going to take you cliff diving to cheer you up." Embry said slinging his arm around my shoulders as we started to walk down the road. "Oh my god! Are you serious?" I squealed jumping up and down and staring at him with wide eyes. "Yeah of course, what are big brothers for" he said smiling as I jumped up and down again.

Sam had refused to take me cliff diving yet, saying that I had a lot of other things to concentrate on. Yeah right, I was in need of a good adrenaline rush. We walked down the roads and through the forest talking about different things that were going on.

When I saw the looming cliffs I couldn't control my reaction, I screamed and ran for the top. I smiled as I stood on the edge, the waves lapped at the bottom of the cliff and the wind whispered in my ears. It was quite a magical sight.

"You just gonna stand there all morning or are you gonna jump?" Embry teased. I laughed and without a second thought flung myself off the cliff. The wind rushed past me and it felt like I had left my stomach at the top of the cliff, I let out a scream and watched as the water got closer and closer. With a splash I sunk down in the sea, I pushed my arms and kicked my legs until my head broke through.

I laughed as Embry surfaced beside me " Dam women you have some balls" he laughed. "Wow that was amazing, the best feeling ever. Can we do it again?" I asked excitedly. "Sure come on i'll race you to the top" he laughed as he took off with me following.

We laughed as we raced to the top without stopping I ran past him and jumped as far as I could out into the air. I laughed again and watched as Embry tried to beat my distance. Once he resurfaced and swam over to him and hugged him. "thanks Embry this has been really good fun. I know we don't get to spend that much time together alone and I want you to know that I love you like all the other goof balls" I said smiling.

He just laughed and pulled me tighter into his chest. " Silly Bella I already knew that, but it's nice to hear anyway" we decided to jump a few more times before sitting on the edge of the cliff and looking out into the distance.

"You know life's changed so much since I have been here, I never thought that I would have such good friends let alone turn into a wolf and meet my soul mate." I whispered as I leaned into Embry's side.

"yeah I used to think I had a good life, I mean yeah my childhood could have been better, but everyone has their bad parts in life. Then when I turned into a wolf I thought fate was laughing at me but really she was giving me the life many can only dream of." he said quietly his mind far away. He snapped out of it and smiled " come on we have a pack meeting we should get back"

Once we got to Sam's the house was full of the pack eating all the food we had made for the meeting. "Hey I went through a lot of slaving away to make that for you and you don't even have the decency to save me some" I shouted. Everyone quickly stopped talking and looked at me standing in the doorway with my hands on my hips.

They probably thought I was in one of those moods again, yeah so i've been a bit cranky the last few days, in my defence I really need some time away from the pack and all their coddling. "Sorry Bella" Seth said putting down four of the five sandwiches he had in his hand.

"whatever" I muttered before grabbing a sandwich and made my way into the living room and sat on the nearest couch. I heard mutterings in the kitchen and knew they were probably discussing me, but I didn't really care I was used to it after the last couple of days.

They slowly made their way into the lounge with plates full of food. Sam walked over to me and lifter me and put me in his lap and put his plate on mine. He kissed me on the head before helping himself to a sandwich.

The meeting started slowly on updates of patrolling, this weeks partners, how we were on guard for other Wolves, yada yada. My mind drifted away until their voices were just murmurs in the background. I pictures a beautiful valley, tress everywhere with a clearing in the centre. A magnificent waterfall cascaded down the mountains into a stream that flowed through the clearing. The sight took my breath away.

I heard laughing and turned around, through the gaps in the trees I could see the pack racing each other, joking, laughing. Their eyes were bright and happiness shone out in golden colours, I smiled they looked so happy. One by one they each made their way into the clearing and started to splash around in the stream.

Laughing at their happiness I turned as my eyes caught a beautiful sight. My Sam stood on the edge of the clearing happiness shining out of his every pore as he watched his pack playing. A golden glow surrounded his body as he made his way over to them, his body making light movements, he was beautiful.

But suddenly the clearing turned dark someone was missing, I searched the pack, counting how many where there. With a jolt I realised who was missing. Me. The packs laughter stopped as they all turned, their faces menacing as their black eyes pierced into my soul.

I jumped in Sam's lap coming back to the present to see they were all watching me. "Bella are you OK?" Sam asked gently. I realised I was breathing hard and sweat beaded on my forehead. "I'm fine" I whispered, snuggling into Sam's body finding comfort there.

As they carried on talking I thought about my day dream. Why did they look at me like that? What have I done that would warrant such animosity? I didn't like the feeling of disappointing everyone.

I excused myself and walked up to my room, Sam thought I should have a room at his house so I wouldn't disturb my Dad with my patrolling schedules. I laid in the bed and tried not to think about the accusing eyes, I quickly fell into a fitful sleep of menacing dark eyes.

When I woke up the next day Sam was lying next to me, holding me. "Hey Beautiful" he whispered, I groaned and rolled away from him. "Bella, we need to talk, you have to stop pushing me away" his voice was no more than a whisper and I heard the pain breaking through.

I felt the tears sting my eyes, I didn't mean to push him away, I mean yeah I was mad at him but I didn't know why I was this angry. The tears slowly fell down my cheeks as Sam turned me over so I was facing him.

"Don't cry sweetheart" he whispered as he pulled me into his chest. "you need to let me into that pretty little head of yours" I swallowed thickly "I was mad at you, but I don't know why i'm so angry all the time now, I have to keep fighting with myself not to phase" I whispered.

Sam shocked me by smiling, "I think I know whats wrong, come on" he said grabbing my hand and taking me outside. Sam phased and waited for me to do the same, and then he howled for the rest of the pack.

_Whats the problem boss – Seth_

_We are going to help Bella – Sam_

_Finally I can't believe you didn't think of this before – Leah_

_What are you guys going on about? - Me_

_We are going running – Sam _

_What? - Me_

_When someone phases they are all excited about it, but after a while all the pent up anger bursts out at once, leaving you confused. So today we are going to help you get rid of it – Sam_

_So I am not really going crazy – Me_

_No – Sam_

He came over to me just as the rest of the pack made their way into Sam's back garden. He nuzzled his head with mine and I sighed in frustration.

_Come on just follow us and then follow your instincts – Sam_

Sam took off running with the rest following, I waited for a second before following after them. It felt good to stretch my legs and soon I caught up with Sam who was in front of me.

_Thats it babe, just follow your instincts and we'll follow you – Sam_

I heard the others howl in agreement. I wasn't sure what to do but soon something took over me, and I just ran, faster and faster until the tress were just blurs and the only thing that stood in front of me was a vast expanse of land.

I smiled my wolfy smile and let my tongue out tasting the air, everything smelt and looked so good. I howled out in enjoyment as I felt all the anger leave me, and heard the others soon join me, it was the best feeling ever.

I don't know how far we ran and for how long, but all I knew was that it was the best time of my life. It felt like the rush of jumping off a cliff only better. At some point long after it had got dark we found ourselves on a secluded beach, tired from running for so long we all found a place to sleep. I curled up next to Sam and for the first time in a while I felt content as we all fell asleep beneath the stars still in our wolf form listening to the waves gently lap at the beach.

**Once again I would like to apologize or the wait I hope this makes up or it :) Also I really love you guys or sticking by me, I know my updating time are a bit hectic but I promise to try and make it better :) **


End file.
